


[带卡]铁锈

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 回村if，日常，ooc。因为lof删了一段,但是剪贴内容不知道去哪了……
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 23





	[带卡]铁锈

**Author's Note:**

> 回村if，日常，ooc。因为lof删了一段,但是剪贴内容不知道去哪了……

1.

“所以，为了庆祝带土回来，我们——”

阿斯玛举着酒杯，摇摇晃晃地站起来。红不满地嘟囔着你只是找个借口喝酒而已，但是脸上却是止不住的笑意，同样举起酒杯来。凯勾着阿斯玛的肩膀，咧嘴大笑，露出一嘴的白牙。玄间吐出嘴里的千本，惠比寿推了推墨镜，默契地拿起桌上的杯子。

“干杯！！！”

盈满的酒杯一一碰在带土面前，发出清脆的撞击声。带土被拥簇在众人中间，有些手足无措，推辞着自己不善喝酒。卡卡西坐在一旁，脸上带着笑意，冷白色的的皮肤也在这氤氲酒气的蒸腾下冒出几丝绯红来。

带土被众人揶揄着，被灌下一杯又一杯。

有人问，带土你失踪的这些年有什么好玩的事情啊，比如女人什么的。有人说，带土，你应该变强了不少吧，看上去壮实了好多！

带土一会儿摇头，又一会儿点头，像个笨蛋一样。

欢笑声，吵闹声，不绝于耳。

这让卡卡西觉得热闹，觉得好笑。他安静地坐在一旁，默默地喝酒，平静地凝视着带土。在所有的热闹之间，他简单地将自己摘离出来。

卡卡西觉得自己有些喝醉了。  
  
卡卡西很少喝酒。暗部队长不需要酒精来麻醉自己的大脑，他只需要清醒地工作。身上流血的伤口对他而言就是最好的止痛药，能让他忘记所有的痛苦。偶尔接触到的酒精，也只不过是忍具包里用以消毒的一小瓶。

火之国的名酒素来是一绝，不似终日寒冬需要烈酒驱寒的铁之国那样辛辣，也不似以酿水为名的水之国那样绵长回甘，却有独特醇厚的韵味。这种醉意在舌头上打结，在喉咙里奔涌，让他无话可说。

他看到带土的身形模糊成了无数个，眼睛一晃，又重叠到了一起。

恍惚间带土脸上的疤痕消失了，又变成了小时候那张稚气未脱的脸。带土戴着橙色的护目镜，嚷嚷着要开写轮眼要当火影，然后去滴眼药水。带土滴完了冲他咧嘴一笑，卡卡西会心地笑笑，正要举杯抿酒，小时候的带土又消失不见。

长发的带土站在他的面前，被众人拥簇着，欢笑着，玩闹着。

一切都和以前一样。

确实有些醉了，卡卡西心想。

清酒穿肠入肚，他怔怔地看着带土。卡卡西一动不动，成为了凛冬中被雪积压的石像——

右脸上凹凸不平的疤痕，和左脸上光滑如初的皮肤。

他不知道带土是怎样从那梦魇一样的巨石底下爬出来的，也不知道带土到底是怎样活下来的。那尸体一样惨白的半边身躯，宛如怪物和人类的拼凑的不可名状。一切的一切都提醒着他，刺痛着他——

都是你害的。

卡卡西看见带土这样对他说，是戴着橙色护目镜的带土。带土一边说，一边冲他咧嘴笑，满心欢喜，宛如曾经对琳未曾说出口的告白那样的满心欢喜。

如果不是你，我不会变成这个样子。

卡卡西怔怔的，他已经分不清什么是真实什么是幻觉了。可是一晃眼，长发的带土还是被人群围着，说说笑笑，与他距离很远。

“怎么，卡卡西，我回来了你就这么愁眉苦脸？”

带土朝他伸出手。

带土像小时候那样撇撇嘴，不满道：“卡卡西，你这家伙还是像小时候一样讨人厌啊！总是臭着一副脸！是不欢迎我回来吗？”

“……”

卡卡西低下头，拇指摩挲着酒杯。酒杯里泛起圈圈层层的涟漪，晃动着他的倒影。

“喂！卡卡西！你不要老是扫我的兴好不好！”

见他一言不发，带土不满地嚷嚷起来，像小时候那样吵闹。其他人会心地笑起来，朝他勾肩搭背，揶揄起他来。他从被抽离的那一个，忽然就成为了话题的中心，这让他有些不知所措。

“带土，你可别说！卡卡西这家伙在你失踪的时候，可是整天雷打不动地去慰灵碑前看你呢！一站就是大半天，可真成了稻草人了哈哈哈！”

“带土你回来了，卡卡西也很高兴啊。平时总是工作工作工作，我们叫他过来聚会，他看都不看一眼的。我们能请动他多亏了你呢！”

……

带土挠挠头，笑道：“这还是我认识的那个卡卡西吗？”

“卡卡西为你真的改变了很多呢。”

红有些感慨，又有些揶揄，视线在他们之间来回。卡卡西的视线也有些模糊了，带土的身影在酒气里来回摇晃，晃得他头晕。他对带土的心意，已经被剖开了牢牢地刻在慰灵碑上。所有人都知道，只有带土不知道。

……带土，会明白他的心意吗？

卡卡西攥紧了酒杯，紧紧抿着嘴唇。他确实是有些喝醉了，他本以为只要带土活着就好了。可现在他却想要奢求更多——

他在期待带土的回答。

他一定是喝醉了。

带土托腮思索片刻，点点头，道：“确实改变了很多呢。”

卡卡西的眼睛有了一点点的亮光。

带土笑了起来，干裂的嘴唇张合，无声地比划着口型。在热闹人群中央，只有正对着他的卡卡西才能恰恰巧巧的解读出他的唇语。卡卡西复刻着他的口型，眼神一点一点地黯淡下去——

[变成了废物。]

  
2.

暮秋时分，夜色总是来得早些。浅灰色的薄纱落了下来，居酒屋内也点起了昏黄的灯光，不知不觉中已经天黑了。

在尽情地欢笑胡闹之后，他们都有些疲惫。以阿斯玛为代表的一众酒鬼们大醉酩酊地瘫倒在桌子上，仅剩的几个清醒者则是叹气摇头，熟稔地将们架起来。店家也开始收拾打烊了，他们成了最后走的那几个。

踏出了暖融融的充满烟火气息的酒屋，晚秋的寒气就顺着小腿肚攀了上来，就连呼出的气也变得微白。

“带土就交给你了，我把这两个麻烦鬼丢回去。”

“再见了，卡卡西。”

玄间叼着千本，背后架着人事不省的阿斯玛和凯。玄间挠了挠后脑勺，不满地抱怨道：“所以我才不想来喝酒啊，我就知道最后会这样收尾。”

“嘛，开心就好……”

卡卡西无奈地笑笑，他往后托住带土的腿，带土趴在他的后背。双眼紧闭着，就连做梦嘴巴里也咀嚼着什么，口水都流了下来。大概是又梦到了好吃的红豆糕吧，和小时候一模一样。

带土嘴里哈出的酒气喷在他的脖子上，醺得他微微皱眉，又有些好笑。

或许又做了一个美梦吧。

对吧，琳？

玄间与他告别之后就渐渐离去，他背着带土走在夜幕里，借着星星点点的灯火照亮了前路。因为宇智波族地已经被封，也许久都不曾住过人，所以带土暂时借住在他的家里。因为他是带土唯一的同伴，也因为他是一个合格的暗部。

就像带土回来后的第一个要去的地方，既不是琳的坟墓，也不是水门老师的坟墓，而是伊比喜的刑讯室。

“笨蛋卡卡西……”

带土在睡梦里叫着他名字，嘟囔几声，搂住他的脖子。他垂下眼帘，不由得莞尔一笑。

人在睡眠的时候，眼睑可是会转动的啊。

笨蛋带土。

带土比以前沉了许多，肌肉壮实了不少。或许现在只是比拼力气的话，他现在已经完全不能和带土相比了。他背着带土，走在清冷的街道上，只有一些人影从上方飞速地掠过，宛如蹁跹的黑鸟。

“这不是带土和卡卡西吗？”

一乐大叔将门帘卷下来的时候瞥见了他们，不由得调侃地笑了起来。他能清楚得记得每一个顾客的脸，记得每一个顾客的故事，所以一乐拉面的人气才在木叶经久不衰。对于很多晚归的客人来说，这是比家更温暖的地方。

“你们关系变好了啊。”

“我记得你们小时候经常吵吵闹闹的呢，三句不离吵架，另外两位也总是劝架劝个不停呢。”

一乐大叔看着带土搂着他的脖子，怀缅地笑了起来。带土粗糙的指腹摩挲在他的脖子上，微微陷进去，白皙的皮肤染上了一层乌青。

他同样笑着回应道：“是啊。”

“唔，现在快入冬了，要好好注意别感冒啊。”

一乐大叔有些担心地说：“不要仗着年轻就少穿衣服啊，你看你嗓子都哑了。”

“……我会注意的。”

卡卡西朝着他点点头，就离开了。暮秋与初冬，这样暧昧时分的夜晚最是寒冷。他张开嘴微微哈气，气息凝结成的小水珠显得有些发白。卡卡西已经在思考要不要开始戴围巾了，如果不是背着带土，他会忍不住搓手的。

真冷啊，连呼吸都要被冻住了。

3.

听伊比喜和山中前辈说，带土这些年里一直都跟着商旅流浪。带土失去了记忆，所以才一直都没有回到木叶。没有人知道带土是怎样从那梦魇一样的巨石下逃出生天的，大脑为了自我保护而封锁那段记忆也是理所当然的吧。

只是偶然的某个契机，带土恢复了在神无毗之前的记忆，所以他回到了木叶。因为山中前辈也印证了他的话，所以木叶只是交由他来监视带土而已。毕竟带土那拥有变态活性的细胞也让人不得不重视，就连三忍的纲手也不知道那是何物。

如果大蛇丸还没有叛逃的话，或许能说出个大概。

大概。

“拜拜啦，我去甘栗甘了！”

带土作小跑姿势，眼睛亮晶晶的，就像小狗一样。他兴奋道：“听说甘栗甘推出了新品，我已经迫不及待地要去了！”

还是和以前一样啊。

只不过以前都是他对琳说这样的话。

卡卡西笑了笑，眉眼柔和道：“我跟你一起去。”

带土紧盯着他，卡卡西笑盈盈地回看过去。没过一会儿，带土才双手紧抱着，打了个寒颤，一副恶寒地样子。他不满道：“卡卡西，你怎么变得这么恶心了啊！我不在的这几年你是被人掉包了吗？”

卡卡西微微一怔。

不一会儿，他别过头，冷声道：“笨蛋白痴，只是恰巧顺路而已。”

“这才对嘛。”

带土环抱着手，深以为然地点点头。他开怀大笑起来：“这才像你啊，卡卡西。”说完就冲卡卡西摆了个鬼脸，撇撇嘴。

“你有本事就追上来吧。”

说完就撒开腿丫子跑了起来，只留下卡卡西一声不满地喂，再后知后觉地飞快地追了上去。熟悉他们的人看见了，笑着摇摇头，感慨一句他们还是和以前一样啊。

多大的人了，还和小孩子一样。

最后他们气喘吁吁的瘫在甘栗甘门前，然后臭着脸争论第一名到底是谁。是我的脚先进来的，是我摸到门框的，吵吵闹闹，争论个不停。从吵架到和好，总要有人先低头的，少年人的犟脾气绝不允许他们认输。所以到最后总是一味的冷战，只等着对方的低头和他人的台阶。

嘛嘛，别吵了，大家还是同伴啊。

已经不会有人说这些话了，全都死了，被他们亲手杀死的。

就算他们再怎么接下过去的剧本，再怎么扮演过去的自己，把碎裂的镜子一块块捡起来，小心翼翼地拼好，可裂缝就是裂缝，再也回不到从前。那些微不足道的、不起眼的、细小的碎屑已经散落了一地，粘都粘不起来，割裂着他们。

可他们还是心照不宣地对此只字不提，心有灵犀的默契。

欺瞒自己，欺瞒对方，欺瞒了所有人。

这样就足够了。

他这样告诉自己，至少带土还活着。

4.

带土抱着甘栗甘新出品的和菓子，开心地踱步。他朝卡卡西努嘴，问他要不要一起吃。卡卡西啧了一声，道这种甜得发腻的东西有什么好吃的。带土闻言不满地嚷嚷起来，道你懂什么啊，甜食天下第一。

没两三句话就吵了起来，拌了一路嘴。

“哈哈哈哈爱哭鬼！”

在路上，他们看到一个小孩被另一群小孩围起来嘲笑，他们不由得停下脚步。那个被欺负的小孩趴在地上哭，剩下的小孩放声大笑。

“喂喂，你们这群臭小鬼！”

带土把和菓子往他手里一推，就气愤不已地撸起袖子走了过去。在轰走那些讨人厌的小鬼们之后，带土不满地俯视着那个小孩，大声呵斥道：“被欺负了就揍回去啊！哭哭啼啼的难怪被欺负！”

卡卡西不禁笑出声来。

等带土回看他时，他又恢复了平时冷面冷心的模样。带土有些跳脚：“喂，卡卡西，你刚才是笑了吧，绝对是笑了吧！！”

卡卡西平淡道：“我没有笑某个爱哭鬼。”

“喂！”

卡卡西将袋子里的和菓子掏出一个来，给那个小孩吃。带土更加不满起来，道那是我的！卡卡西回瞪了他一眼，他才恹恹地闭嘴。那小孩擦擦鼻涕眼泪后，道谢完就跑开了，小孩子也要面子的吧。

他们还是继续往前走着，带土看了一眼袋子，哭着一张脸道：“和菓子不够了，阿婆阿爷家的小鬼们看我买了甘栗甘一定会缠着我要的。”

“都怪你，卡卡西。”

卡卡西讥讽道：“你少吃几个不就行了。”

带土不满地反驳回去：“少吃几个？甜食就是生命啊，摄取糖分不足兔子会死掉的。真是冷酷啊卡卡西，你怎么不说少几个人呢？这就是战争啊战争！”

卡卡西面无表情地哦了一声。

带土有些炸毛，道：“像你这种咸党是不会理解我的！”

“甜品不够的话，掰开一起吃不就行了。”

带土紧紧地抱着手里的和菓子袋子，像一只护食的张牙舞爪的小狗：“……我才不要！让那群小鬼们做梦去吧！”

带土还在往前走，卡卡西却忽然停了下来，攥紧了手。

“……够了。”

卡卡西痛苦不已，他不明白他们为什么要这样来回互相试探。

他告诉自己不要去细想，可越是这样告诫自己，他越忍不住去细想。他明白带土没有在开玩笑，带土说的每一句话都是认真的。从少几个小孩到让他们去做梦，一字一句，都没有开玩笑。每一句都在含沙射影，每一句背后隐藏的深意都叫他痛苦。

这样的自我欺骗有什么意义？为什么要扮演过去的自己？

早就回不去了。

卡卡西的呼吸有些急促起来，他低下头勉强道：“对不起，带土……”

“我杀了琳……”

“没关系哦，卡卡西。”

捅破这层窗户纸，他原本以为等待自己将会是责罚，将是歇斯底里，可是没有。他等来的是一句轻飘飘的原谅，卡卡西猛地抬起头来，瞳孔颤抖不已。他看见带土满不在乎地往嘴里塞着和菓子，漫不经心的话语飘入他耳中——

“反正我也杀了水门。”

5.

呼吸都凝固了。

卡卡西浑身都颤抖起来，他几乎不能控制自己的身体。他听见了自己的声音，自己这样问道：

“……是，是真的吗？”

带土见他的反应捧腹大笑起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。他指着卡卡西，上气不接下气道：“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈卡卡西你还真信啊，我开个玩笑你就当真了？你怎么变得这么蠢了，天才卡卡西？”

“……”

带土撇撇嘴道：“你先跟我开玩笑，所以我才跟你开玩笑啊……不过看来是我赢了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈卡卡西，你刚刚那个反应真的太好笑了！”

卡卡西看上去有些恼羞成怒，道：“滚啊。”

然后两人扭打成一团。

两人打得精疲力竭，打到太阳都落山了，浑身上下都脏兮兮的。装和菓子的袋子也早就散落了一地，带土心疼地拍拍灰捡起来，说是和菓子只能便宜卡卡西家的忍犬了。狗不能尝到甜味，给狗喂甜食真是暴殄天物。

带土哇哇大叫起来：“卡卡西，开不起玩笑就不要随便开玩笑啦！”

“……”

卡卡西低下头，闷闷道：“知道了。”

6.  
十月的晚风刮过土之国的高山，带来极北的寒风，骤降的气温让冷空气下沉，热空气回旋上升，高层的云气被搅动，带来了潮湿的冷雨。

坚硬的铁钉开始在这样潮湿的空气里生锈，腐朽。

“卡卡西！”

带土忽然叫住他，他回过头来。带土凑上来就要给他处理伤口，从忍具包里掏出绷带来。这时候卡卡西才发现自己手腕上有一道细碎的伤口。

“你怎么这么笨啊，连自己受伤了也不知道。”

卡卡西微微一顿，满不在乎道：“大概是被哪里的铁钉划到了吧。反正是小伤口，没什么感觉，不用在意。”

“就算是小伤口也不可以放着不管啊！”

带土有些生气起来，道：“如果是生锈的铁钉的话，被划到又不及时处理的话后果可是很严重的！”

被铁钉刮蹭的小伤口总是叫人难以察觉，生锈的部分给伤口的深处带来无数的杂菌，这些常常被忽略的细碎伤口在日后都会成为身躯悄然破碎的助力。

卡卡西呼吸有些急促起来。

他冷眼讽刺道：“白痴，你这样处理又有什么用？你绷带死死地藏住伤口，反而会助长这些厌氧菌的增殖。越是想隐藏伤口，伤口就溃烂得越严重。”

“笨蛋卡卡西，闭嘴。”

带土似乎有些恼羞，耳根通红：“我又不是医疗忍者，我怎么知道怎样处理伤口？”

“……”

卡卡西默不作声，闭上眼。他把绷带扯开道：“我走了。”

7.

跨过了一天又一天，一月又一月，一年又一年。

扮演木偶戏的日子没有尽头。

8.

一开始只是一个普通的摩擦，或者只是一句拌嘴，起初并没有人在意。层层叠叠地堆在一起，在最后一根羽毛轻飘飘落下的时候又悄然崩塌。积压已久的情绪在暗中悄然酝酿，往最坏的模样发酵而去。

那天傍晚，他们像寻常一样吃着晚饭。

卡卡西取下暗部的面具，轻轻摘下来挂在一旁的墙壁上。带土正从厨房里出来，端着一盘菜。带土看见卡卡西回来了，他先是愣了一下，然后不满道：“回来了不说一声？”

卡卡西轻轻地嗯了一声，冷言道：“反正你也不会说欢迎回来这种话。”

“喂喂，你就是这样对待辛辛苦苦给你做饭的我的？”

卡卡西每次出任务回来都很晚，吃晚饭的时候不是在傍晚，永远是在夜里。

他们坐下来吃晚饭。

晚饭是他最喜欢吃的盐烧秋刀鱼和味噌茄子，带土还做了一些红豆沙。他不喜欢吃这些甜得发腻的东西，不喜欢带土喜欢的东西。可是摆在面前的茄子和秋刀鱼也是纹丝不动，没有夹上一筷子。

“怎么了？”

带土有些奇怪，他尝了尝，有些自我怀疑道：“我的厨艺不可能有问题啊。”

“没什么。”

卡卡西放下筷子，平淡道：“大概因为热了很多次，失去原本的味道了。”

“……”

怎么可能是原本的味道？

明明演技烂到连自己都骗不了，又能骗得了谁？琳死了，水门老师也死了，角色缺席了好几个又怎么可能按照剧本继续演下去？

不要演了。

“带土，我——”

“卡卡西！”

在他说完之前，带土打断了他。卡卡西忽然有一种果然如此的感觉，他低下头，开始麻木地吃饭。不是已经告诉自己这样就足够了吗？为什么还会贪心地想要更多呢？这样虚伪的表面文章已经足够了，足够了……

够了，在这么演下去，他要疯了。

“你知道吗？我一直在想要是大家一起生活在一个幸福的世界就好了，没有痛苦，没有战争。”

或许带土也要疯了。

带土兴奋地比划着，就像是从前戴着护目镜的少年说起要当火影时的语气——一种宛如孩童一般兴奋的、理所当然的语气。

“可是这样的世界根本不会存在。阳光必然伴随着阴影，只有阳光的地方只会是干枯的沙漠。”

卡卡西冷冷道，就像是从前银发少年说宇智波不可能当上火影时的语气——一种宛如看客一样冰冷的、残酷客观的语气。

“是啊，现实根本不会存在。”

带土深以为然地点点头，卡卡西微微一愣。这种时候，带土应该恼羞的反驳的，或是被打击到萎蔫的，就像是过去那样。可带土的眼睛还是亮晶晶的，像谈起梦想那样。

“所以哦，我想到一个办法！”

带土理所当然当然道：“既然现实中并不存在，那做梦就可以了吧？”

[j既然宇智波不能当上火影，那不是宇智波就可以了吧？]

“……”

卡卡西拿筷子戳着米饭，漫不经心地嘲笑道：“我还以为是什么什么好办法，结果笨蛋就只是笨蛋，梦就只是梦。”

[宇智波只会是宇智波，废物只会是废物。]

“可梦如果做一辈子的话，又和真实又有什么区别！”

[我才不是废物！]

带土有些恼羞起来，伸手就要去抓卡卡西。和以前一样，说不过就要打架。带土递过来的剧本，他们已经默契地上演了无数遍。接下来他会反扼住带土的手，他会把带土摁倒在地上，和以前一样——

后脑重重撞击在墙壁上，大脑一片空白。桌子被掀翻在地，餐具碎裂了一地。

清脆的声音叫他清醒。

带土半边脸的疤痕，带土苍白的半边脖颈，带土粗壮的手臂……这一切都叫他清醒。他自嘲地笑笑，是啊，早就回不去了。从前是他强带土弱，现在是带土强他弱，这些被刻意忽略的差别被分毫不差地捅破，呈现在眼前。

带土也演疯了吧，大概。

那些涌动的暗流开始在表面翻腾。带土一直低着嗓子激烈地讽刺木叶，连带着他一起。他就很虚弱很无力的正常人的辩驳，用客观地回应土。

悲哀，卡卡西无力地想。

是自己让带土变成了这副阴郁偏激的样子，是自己的错。

9.

因为自责，所以他不反抗；因为不反抗，所以更加厌恶；因为更加厌恶，所以动作愈发过分；因为动作愈发过分，所以更加自责。

这是没有终点的恶性循环。

10.

冬天的早晨总是来得晚些，在窗外泛着鱼肚白的晨曦下，带土渐渐醒了过来。卡卡西已经穿戴好了，准备去做任务。清晨有些冷，他戴上了围巾。

“怎么了，做噩梦了？”

“……嗯。”


End file.
